Bestest In The World
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda and Andrea are the Bestest In The World according to Cassidy and Caroline. Part of the 'Won't Leave You' Universe. Established Mirandy. One-Shot. (TheLadyHoll... ppssssttt)


**A/N: Here's another little drabble! Hope you enjoy! I'm continuing to try and get as much writing done as I can. It's tough though because I just got a job and I'm starting school soon. Thank you all for your support!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **CBC**

* * *

Miranda swallowed as she watched Andrea cuddle close with her daughters. It was always a beautiful sight. Cassidy and Caroline had taken so well to having Andrea join their lives.

She went to their recitals, to their soccer games. Andrea would sometimes cut work early to pick them up from school for an afternoon treat before homework.

It made her heart ache and fill with warmth. Andrea was so loving, and so kind.

Smoothing her hands over her growing bump, Miranda smiled at the thought of Andrea being just as wonderful with the next two babies.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her daughters noticed she was standing in the doorway. "Mommy!" They shouted, jumping up and clambering over to wrap their arms around each of her legs.

"Hello Bobbseys, did you have a good day at school?"

"Yea!"

"We had show and tell!"

"And Andy let us take the… Andy what is called?" Cassidy looked over to where Andrea was sitting on the couch.

Andrea smiled as she answered, "Sonogram."

"Andy let us take the sonogram and show the class the babies!"

"Oh? Did they like it?"

They each nodded. "We told them how we felt them kick!" Caroline grinned.

"And how we're helping with the babies' room!" Cassidy bounced a little on her toes, making Miranda wince.

"It was so cool! Miss Daisy said that you are a very strong Mommy to carry two babies twice!"

"And Miss Amber said that we're going to be great big sisters!"

"That's very kind of them, Bobbseys. You two are going to be the best big sisters." Miranda smiled and brushed her fingers through their hair. "You are already the most wonderful helpers."

"Girls, how about you let Mommy sit down. Maybe we can feel the babies kick again before dinner." Andrea encouraged, patting the couch cushion.

They gasped and scrambled back to the couch, squealing. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Can we feel the babies kick?"

"Please Mommy?"

Miranda chuckled as she eased onto the couch, sighing happily at being able to relax for the first time that day. "All right, let's see if they'll give you a show." She gently took their hands and splayed them over her abdomen, rubbing them in soothing circles. "Angels, will you say hello to your sisters?" She murmured.

The girls sat with their eyes glued to Miranda's round stomach, occasionally giggling as they waited.

Feeling a kick a moment later, Miranda smiled when the girls cheered, "Hello babies!" They chorused.

"Andy, they kicked!" Cassidy smiled widely and pressed a kiss to the baby bump.

"We love you babies!" Caroline said before giving the bump a kiss as well.

"Did Mommy scare people today?" Cassidy asked, leaning over to place her ear against Miranda's abdomen. When they felt a kick again the girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"Mommy scares people every day!" Caroline laughed, snuggling close to their mother.

"Not us! Right Andy?" Cassidy added.

Andrea laughed and scooted closer, adding her own hand to the gathering atop Miranda's stomach. "No, she doesn't scare us. Because she's the best Mommy in the world. Right girls?" She asked before pressing a gentle kiss to Miranda's lips.

"Yea! The best of the best of Mommies!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"And you're gonna be the second best of the best of Mommies, Andy!" Caroline beamed up at them.

Miranda felt a lump catch in her throat. She gave her daughters a big smile and agreed. "She certainly will be a wonderful Mommy, and she already is. She's one of your Mommies already girls."

She could feel Andrea burrowing her face against her shoulder as Cassidy replied seriously, "Yea, but she's our Andy Mommy."

"Yup! So she's the bestest Andy Mommy in the world!"

Cassidy gasped, "Yea! Yea! The absolute bestest Andy Mommy in the world!"

Nodding, Miranda kissed both her daughter's foreheads. "She is the best Andy Mommy in the world, and I'm so happy she's part of our family."

Andrea sniffled and drew up away from Miranda's shoulder to wrap them all in the biggest hug she could manage. "I'm so happy to be a part of your family too. I love you all so very much."

"I love you, too." Miranda whispered against Andrea's cheek, smiling at the squeals of her daughters when the babies kicked again.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of this piece!**

 **Hope you liked it :D**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts! Reviews are loved and appreciated.**

 **Lots of love!**

 **CBC**


End file.
